


Зачем Оберштайну плащ?

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, turn into animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: В этом мире половой диморфизм альф и омег не выражен, да и гона нет, но во время брачного периода омеги превращаются в различных животных.





	Зачем Оберштайну плащ?

«И тут он натурально превратился в змею. Черный, как смерть. Пасть разинул — будто гроб показал. Ну я и … отступил».

Фернер не подслушивал, просто до экстренного совещания было еще пять минут, а пока господа адмиралы в спешном порядке подтягивались в установленный посреди парка шатер и обменивались впечатлениями.

Его превосходительство адмирал Биттенфельд допрыгался, вернее, допровоцировался. Их с Оберштайном ни на секунду нельзя было оставить наедине, а ведь Антон всего лишь взял отгул, чтобы отоспаться после рабочих выходных!

Ничего удивительного в том, что начштаба потерял терпение и обратился в змею, не было. Скорее, все бы изумились, если бы он превратился в косулю или тушканчика, но это совершенно не решало проблему. Оберштайн был смертельно ядовит не только в человеческом обличье, поэтому адмиралтейство спешно эвакуировали и оцепили. Оставалось решить, во-первых, как сообщить Райнхарду о том, что работа военной машины империи временно парализована, и во-вторых — вызывать ловцов или не вызывать. Оберштайн мог прятаться где угодно, а секретных документов в здании было более чем достаточно.

Кесслер своих ребят в адмиралтейство вести отказался сразу — разве что сопровождать специалистов. Военная полиция умела стрелять на поражение, но не знала, как обращаться с начштаба, который на этот раз мог заплевать их ядом в буквальном смысле.

Когда Миттермайер все же начал совещание, в шатре повисла мрачная, гнетущая тишина. Было душно и безрадостно. Бравые адмиралы не спешили показать доблесть и первыми пойти в здание.

Поняв, что это «жаркое» обсуждение затянется до вечера, Антон погрустнел. Змея могла травмироваться в вентиляционной шахте, проголодаться, замерзнуть, перегреться — да мало ли ее поджидало опасностей? Она могла даже скрыться в канализации. И что потом делать? Искать его превосходительство по всем сточным канавам? Ну уж нет.

— Я пойду, — громко сказал Антон. — Он меня хорошо знает.

Миттермайер уважительно кивнул, оценив самоубийственность затеи. По шатру пронесся вздох облегчения и раздались жидкие аплодисменты. Кто-то из особо усердных решил овацией выразить одобрение.

— Мы организуем любое оборудование. Просто скажите, что дать, — Миттермайер был крайне серьезен.

Антон пожал плечами. Ничего вроде бы не нужно, не в мешок же Оберштайна совать.

— Я не знаю, сколько времени это займет, — никогда еще не ловил, но я бы хотел посмотреть план вентиляционных шахт, и пусть меня ждет машина у входа.

— Безусловно. Если вам будет нужна поддержка, то… — Миттермайер замолчал и грозно осмотрел адмиралов.

При мысли о том, что ему в напарники предложат Биттенфельда, Антон поежился. Ройенталь, стоящий рядом с Миттермайером, тоже выглядел так себе кандидатурой. В любом случае проблему надо было решить до того, как объявится Лоэнграмм.

— Спасибо, — дежурно улыбнулся Антон и быстро вышел из шатра. Не стоило терять время.

Схему ему сунули в руки, когда он уже поднялся на крыльцо. Ординарец козырнул и спешно отступил на исходную позицию у шатра.

И чего они все так боялись? Ну да, смертельно ядовит. Но Оберштайн же не будет кусать всех подряд — он брезглив, да и противоядие можно достать. Вероятность летального исхода крайне мала.

Адмиралтейство было огромным. Антон забыл, что оно опустело, и не подумал, что пока он будет обходить второй этаж, змея может радостно уползти на первый.

Повсюду были следы отступления. Нет, это не был хаос взятого штурмом здания, но забытые чашки, документы, которые ветер раскидал по коридору, незакрытые двери… Антон прикрыл распахнутую форточку, чтобы не усиливать бардак, и попытался думать, как змея.

Для начала он зашел в столовую — там было тепло, но следов на наблюдалось, — изучил зимний сад, старательно заглянув во все кадки, посмотрел на лестницу на чердак, решив, что туда Оберштайн не полезет, и уже на пути в подвал понял, что при обращении протезы должны были вывалиться, а значит, несчастное животное было абсолютно слепым. Конечно, зрение для змей — не основной орган чувств, так что почти наверняка Оберштайн не стал далеко уползать из кабинета.

Антон медленно открыл дверь и тут же заметил стройное тело, обвивавшее пилон. К этой причудливой, неуместной в кабинете конструкции Оберштайн питал необъяснимо нежные чувства и не давал никуда отодвигать от стола. За долгое время совместной работы Антон успел изучить пилон до последнего листика на барельефе, но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что он идет по спирали именно для того, чтобы змее было удобнее на нем отдыхать. Возможно, даже были предусмотрены специальные лампы, чтобы создать подходящий климат, но рисковать Антон не стал. Он молча рассматривал Оберштайна, контрастно темного на фоне белого мрамора.

И совсем он не был черным — Биттенфельд придумал себе от страха глупости. Оберштайн был скорее серовато-коричневым с более темным хвостом, расчерченным светлыми чешуйками. Очень похож на себя-человека. Даже брюшко было нежно-бежевым.

Змея определенно почувствовала нежданного гостя, но продолжила возлежать на пьедестале. Подходить близко Антон не стал. Начальство должно иметь возможность отдохнуть, пусть даже вот так.

Решив не торопиться, Антон сел на пол, прислонился к стене, расстегнул китель, сорочку и, призывно оголившись, замер. Расчет оказался верен. Через непродолжительное время змея зашевелилась. Ей хотелось тепла.

Сияя металлическим блеском чешуи, она стекла по пилону и замерла посреди комнаты.

Узнал или не узнал оставалось загадкой, поэтому Антон не шевелился. Мамба грозно надула капюшон, раскачиваясь, распахнула пасть, продемонстрировала смертельно опасные зубы. В общем, ничего особенного в поведении начальника Антон не заметил, значит, скорее всего, Оберштайн был здоров и не пострадал.

Жалко, что Антон не догадался захватить с собой мышку на обед, но еще успеется. Переедать змеям нехорошо.

Змея несколько раз вытянула и втянула раздвоенный язык, а потом сложила капюшон — видимо, узнала запах. Оберштайн подполз поближе, снова прошипел, на этот раз обиженно-печально, возможно, жалуясь на тупость Биттенфельда, и заполз к Антону под рубашку.

Он долго сворачивался вокруг туловища — было щекотно, но даже уютно. Змея была гладкой, теплой и притягательно сильной. Не сдержавшись, Антон погладил ее по мордочке. Они посидели немного, наслаждаясь друг другом, а потом, для надежности поддерживая змею руками, Антон встал.

На крыльце его встречал почетный караул из адмиралов, медиков, военной полиции и все же пригнанных ловцов.

Прикрыв морду змеи ладонью от налетевшего ветра, Антон замер напротив Миттермайера.

— Пожалуйста, скажите доставить в его резиденцию немного живых мышей и птиц. Поинтересуйтесь у герпетологов. Честно признаюсь, я сам не очень изучал, что он ест в таком состоянии.

Миттермайер кивнул и отдал честь. Весь ряд офицеров, включая Ройенталя, как по команде, повторил жест.

В машину Антон забирался очень неуклюже. Хотелось попросить Оберштайна, чтобы он свился как-то иначе, чтобы опереться на спинку сиденья, но ворковать с ним на глазах у генштаба казалось неправильным. Змея, будто прочитав мысли, с легким шелестом развернулась, чтобы свернуться в узел у Антона на коленях. Так ехать было значительно удобнее.

— Ты очень красивый, — нежно прошептал Антон, гладя змею по чешуйчатому боку.

Хотя бы так Оберштайну можно было говорить комплименты, не опасаясь, что он начнет возмущенно шипеть.


End file.
